dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Adoptables
This idea of adoptables is under review by staff. Until further notice, the information on this page is not authorized for use on the mush. If any changes are to be made, this page will be updated, and will be made available to potential players. This is where you can find characters that have been slightly fleshed out but rather open to create. These characters have ties already with other PCs and NPCs. Only eight adoptables of each family will be created. As more get taken up by players, more will be created to keep eight adoptables available on the list at all times. If the families do not suit you, there are individuals that are available under 'Infamous Notables' and 'Famous Notables'. Any family line here is open to have extended relation created and linked to the primary bloodline. Each family page will show the number of original characters allowed at that time for that family to be related to. ***All adoptables under 'Humans' and 'Ithnevarians' are strictly heterosexual and do not deviate from this lifestyle. However, 'Half-Breeds' have this limitation if they are married to the opposite sex else their sexuality is solely up to the player. If that player gives up that character to be placed back onto the Adoptables, then it must be noted what sexuality the character has and if this information is public or closeted.*** Humans Raethke Family - Family of Fishermen :: A native to Shillivan, the Raethke have been a fishing family for three generations. They are notably headstrong and at times as wild as the waters can be. Famous for their high quality fish they bring to the market and merchants, Raethke are often headed by their women. They are quite shrewd and loyal to those they can trust, of the few they do care to know. Their good business sense and heartiness to bear the brunt of the waters makes them wanted by many customers, taverns, and inns. They own four fishing boats with full crews to each. Anyone marrying into the Raethke better be prepared for doing hard work and a strong brow to handle the Raethke women. Leiberton Family - Family of Merchants :: These are invertibly a family of merchants who love to explore to acquire and sell goods. Of course, they have rules in selling and bartering. They do not leave a place until they've acquired request on goods that will take them to far off lands. This only makes the commodity even more precious and worth a whole lot more. The one main rule they have passed down from generation to generation is to exploit the rich as far as you can but let the poor suffer little. :: They do have great business sense and work well as a diplomat at times because they apply this business sense to politics. The head of the family is often the one who has had great fortune in their youth to age 30. The one who is the wealthiest and most connected will become the head of the family. They reign as head for 30 years to allow others to prove their worth. However, many do not want the responsibilities that come with being the family leader. Most prefer to be free to roam, bringing up their wealth and status. :: They are also the leaders in gossip and rumors which means that they are often around the shady or the nobility. Some of their morals are not so pristine yet they will not push on a person's luck if they are already poor. They can easily be bribed to illicit false information to the right people. They can subtly slander or boost a person's reputation. :: However, they will turn around and feed the starving and find a warm bed for the homeless. This Leibertons are a very charismatic charming people. Plus they are very adept at turning a frown upside down with their enthusiasm, passion and zest for life. *Bystran Leiberton - Head of House, Age 21, Shillivan *Kameis Leiberton - Father, Age 48, Avar *Jallia Leiberton - Mother, Age 47, Avar *Oyuna Leiberton - Sister of Bystran, Age 18 *Staephyn Leiberton - Husband of Oyuna, Age 28 (from Straithford Family) *Aramil Leiberton - Son of Staephyn and Stepson of Oyuna, Age 11 *Broedikai Leiberton - Uncle of Bystran, Age 54 *Javolit Leiberton - Cousin of Bystran, Age 34 Wessiri Family - Family of Priests and Priestesses :: The Wessiris are often priests or priestesses, spending their lives in a temple, performing ceremonies or helping the public. Each family member is given to choose which Guardian they wish to serve without bias or influence from the other family members. They believe that a heart must be pure if one is to be clergy of a Guardian's temple. :: The Head of the Wessiri family is named by the previous Head, either by leaving it in a Will or spoken to all at their death bed. The choice for Head of House is based on the strength of devotion he or she has to their patron Guardian and the genuine popularity they have of the public. *Jospi Wessiri - Head of Family, Father, 41 yo *Daylana Wessiri - Wife of Jospi, Mother, 38 yo *Lynorri Wessiri - Daughter, 18 yo *Rodric Wessiri - Son, 17 yo *Kaidin Wessiri - Son, 15 yo *Tolas Wessiri - Son, 11 yo, fraternal twin of Merisea *Merisea Wessiri - Daughter, 11 yo, fraternal twin of Tolas *Abouren Wessiri - Brother of Jospi, 47 yo Casseday Family - Family of Animal Breeders/Trainers :: The Cassedays are very devoted to animal care. If they see an animal being abused, they will go out of their way to take back the animal. They do not have a plot of land in Shillivan for a zoo of animals but they do have several shops in the port city. The more exotic animals are housed in shops outside of the kingdom. Their fame is their horses and hawks, having breed many that nobles and royals own. Family records do not say where the Cassedays originated from because the family wandered about throughout several generations learning and collecting animals along the way. The rare animals are likely known to this family. However, if they will take up the offer to find one for you and let you have it is another matter entirely. They do have scruples. *Harmony Casseday - Co-Head of House, 47 yo *Miranna Casseday - Co-Head of House, 43 yo *Eryk Casseday - Brother, 37 yo *Myles Cassadey - Brother, 34 yo (twin of Randyl) *Randyl Cassadey - Brother, 34 yo (twin of Myles) *Braellyn Cassadey - Daughter of Harmony, 27 yo *Faewn Cassadey - Daughter of Miranna, 20 yo *Odelina Cassadey - Daughter of Eryk, 17 yo Ayrth Family - Family of Scholars They lived all their childhood and teen years in Dinesh, learning from the best scholars. After the age of 60, many Ayrths fall back to teach at Dinesh universities and academies. Those that aren't so brilliant in theoretical subjects are often masters of applied subjects that work in conjunction with the Crafters Guild. There is no one person who is Head of Ayrth but it is lead by a council of Ayrth 'wise'. Those 'wise' range from the age 30 to 60. Currently that leaves only four in the council. Ayrth family members do not have a lot of children since they do not have time for them. They often have one or two children per married couple. The women tend to dominate in this family, bringing their husbands into the family because the family members have dwindled Overall they are a pragmatic sort but they do have passion for learning. A rare few have deeper compassion for the public devoting their scholarly pursuits to help all. The council of 'wise' Ayrths are sent to live in Maritonia because Dinesh has need to solidify their allies. Maritonia is one of those great allies. Thus, they are in Maritonia to help educate the country while they are also doing their own research. *Crysenia Ayrth - Female and Head of Family councilor, Wife of Landric, 35 yo (Identical Twin of Desiraye) *Landric Ayrth - Male and Head of Family councilor, Husband of Crysenia, 38 yo, Origin: *Desiraye Ayrth - Female and Head of Family councilor, Wife of Brendane, 35 yo (Identical Twin of Crysenia) *Brendane Ayrth - Male and Head of Family councilor, Husband of Desiraye, 41 yo, Origin: *Faideva Ayrth - Female, Wife of Gilebryn, 24 yo, Sister of Crysenia, Desiraye and Kiyana *Gilebryn Ayrth - Male, Husband of Faideva, 28 yo, Origin: *Kiyana Ayrth - Female, Wife of Penelby, 21 yo, Sister of Crysenia, Desiraye and Faideva *Penelby Ayrth - Male, Husband of Kiyana, 25 yo, Origin: Giannell House - Minor Noble House :: The Giannell House befell tragedy a scant decade ago with the loss off Miranda, Mother of the House, and Nathanyael, Father of the House. Parents to Stanton, Cherise, Maribeth and Colton, Miranda oversaw all domestic business while Nathanyael handled all foreign matters. They already named a successor when he was 13 that Stanton would lead the Giannell House. Miranda and Nathanyael were killed in an expedition to Kalonice. The House was in an upheaval with the loss of their parents and House heads. :: Now they all have settled into their roles, living in the Giannell estate in Avar with frequent trips to Shillivan. They are known to be extremely well-connect with many other noble houses throughout all kingdoms. :: Known to be a minor noble house, their power and influence is far reaching. Generationally, Giannells are pragmatic, calculated and highly intelligent. They have very cunning ways but still extremely loyal to keeping the House name honorable at all costs. :: Usually it is the males of the Household that take on foreign business while the women handle the domestic matters. They have been nobles for five generations now having gained that title due to the political scheming and warrior prowess. :: Odd that a man would marry into the Giannells but considering the noble house Gades comes from, he gave up his birth family to live a healthier life. :: The Giannells are not a typical noble House but an oddity among noble families. However, they can afford that label since they aren't a major player in the noble politics of Maritonia. They do have strong allies among the other kingdoms. *Stanton Giannell - Head of House, 27 yo *Pamelia Giannell - Wife of Stanton, 21 yo, Origin: *Cherise Giannell - Sister of Stanton, 29 yo *Gades Giannell - Husband of Cherise, 35 yo, Origin: Kovani House *Ailla Giannell - Daughter of Cherise and Gades, 7 yo *Maribeth Giannell - Sister of Stanton, 23 yo *Colton Giannell - Brother of Stanton, 19 yo *Indira Giannell - Wife of Colton, 17 yo, Origin: Dyreson Family - Family of Farmers :: Dyreson is a family from Quadi, established after the Quadi split from Zeroun. They lived there for generations until the family grew by leaps and bounds. The many-acred land they owned could care for all of them but sometimes family gets too close for comfort. Thus family members started moving to other kingdoms. Some settled just outside Shillivan on a large plot of land. Others moved to Avedis so they could feed those of Dinesh. Hundreds still live in Quadi visiting their brethen in Maritonia and Avedis. There are three Heads to this family which confer which each other on important matters that affect the whole Dyreson line. Due to a feud in the family generations back, none of the family Heads can be siblings of each other. The Maritonia branch is headed by young men. The Quadi branch is headed by young women. The Avedis branch is headed by middle aged women. *Ishale Dyreson - Male, Maritonian Head of House, 27 yo *Liora Dyreson - Wife of Ishale, 23 yo, Origin: *Sarisa Dyreson - Sister of Ishale, 40 yo *Tiru Dyreson - Husband of Sarisa, 46 yo, Origin: *Astin Dyreson - Son of Sarisa and Tiru, 18 yo *Devries Dyreson - Uncle of Ishale, 45 yo *Badieh Dyreson - Uncle of Ishale, 43 yo *Macdara Dyreson - Uncle of Ishale, 40 yo Ithnevarians Age with the Ithnevarians is about 2.5:1 ratio to human age. If the age of an Ithnevarian is 50 years old, then in human terms the age is 20 years old. Human years old will be referred as hyo. These are the descendents of the Ithnevarians who left their homeland which are now part of human and half-breed society in Maritonia. Tyandas Family - Family of Elite Guard Soldiers :: As family tradition states, each Tyandas at the very young age of 25 (10 hyo) must begin training to be an elite guard soldier. They are to taught the weapons and defense needed for such a position, plus the knowledge to keep them succeeding. The training continues all their life but at about 50 years old (20 hyo) they must find themselves employed by a noble house. The disgrace of not being employed at this time is often unbearable. Honor is the most important value among the Tyandas family and anything less than the most honorable are cast out. :: The Head of Tyandas must have an impeccable record at safeguarding their chosen Noble House, the one that employs him or her. They must be very charismatic, practical, compassionate and attentive. In past times when the Head of Tyandas is to be chosen, they will have a tournament to see who is the smartest in tactics and strategy and the most ingenuous. :: At the age of 200 (80 hyo), a Tyandas is set to retirement living out his or her days training the younger members of the family or younger soldiers. They can remain employed to train the noble's guards or return to their family's estate to train family. *Seiveril Tyandas, Male, Head of House, Husband of Avelynthi, 112 yo (44 hyo) *Avelynthi Tyandas, Female, Wife of Seiveril, 92 yo (36 hyo) *Rauvelore Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril, 83 yo (33 hyo) *Nieven Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril, Husband of Kilenya 81 yo ( *Kilenya Tyandas, Female, Wife of Nieven, *Lysanthir Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril, Husband of Elivenna *Elivenna Tyandas, Female, Wife of Lysanthir *Fiverel Tyandas, Male, Brother of Seiveril Rethera Family - Family of Regal Performers *Nirea Rethera - Head of House, Wealthy Widow, 145 yo (Human age: 58) *Vidown Rethera - Son of Nirea, 90 yo (Human age: 36) *Allaria Rethera - Wife of Vidown, 73 yo (Human age: ~29) *Lezran Rethera - Son of Nirea, 80 yo (Human age: 32) *Shyonia Rethera - Female *Morikav Rethera - Male *Osimon Rethera - Male *Cypersi Rethera - Female Keithel Family - Family of Horticulturists *Gisellisandra Keithel - Female *Ashyrn Keithel - Male *Saundra Keithel - Female *Maeron Keithel - Male *Estera Keithel - Female *Blaeron Keithel - Male *Chrisalyn Keithel - Female *Pereyn Keithel - Male Weyfel Family - Family of Metalsmiths *Faeylson Weyfel, Male *Olaurg Weyfel, Male *Caydran Weyfel, Male *Basina Weyfel, Female *Laerdya Weyfel, Female *Hycis Weyfel, Male *Keired Weyfel, Male *Averea Weyfel, Female Febri Family - Family of Diplomats and Counselors *Lynessa Febri - Female - Head of House, *Tiriara Febri - Female - Sister of Tiriara *Esyres Febri - Male - Husband of Tiriara *Gaelira Febri - Male *Seirye Febri - Female *Anraeth Febri - Male *Bowdyn Febri - Male *Mairessa Febri - Female Beillane Family - Family of Apothecarists *Kariya Beillane, Female, *Aerindra Beillane, Female *Meriel Beillane, Female *Paeral Beillane, Male *Faevnyr Beillane, Male *Liseli Beillane, Female *Gisenos Beillane, Male *Nevona Beillaine, Female Half Breeds Tagrett Family - Family of Thieves *Moruise Tagrett - Male *Thewyna Tagrett - Female *Keidra Tagrett - Female *Ludianse Tagrett - Female *Westidyne Tagrett - Male *Saibhalys Tagrett - Male *Jeharas Tagrett - Male *Braigan Tagrett - Male Silero Family - Family of Assassins :: Those of the Silero family are not at all infamous. They are a respectable family of assassins because they have a Code of Honor. This code entails not targeting children nor anyone who is an innocent. They target those that are known to be corrupt, route out any spies if needed, and take down the criminal untouchables. :: The family is headed by a female half-breed and she will name her successor. All Heads of Silero family is named and not bloodline inherited. This means that not all within the family are there by birth. Many are married in or adopted into the family. :: The Sileros are spread out throughout many kingdoms in typical jobs when they are not being an assassin. They use an elaborate messaging system that is well encrypted for any prying eyes to read. Once a year the family has a reunion at an undisclosed location. *Niedra Silero - Head of Silero Family, Female Half-Breed, 80 yo *Kytra Silero - Sister *Enziro Silero - Male *Soryn Silero - Male *Hasaleri Silero - Male *Mitheria Silero - Female *Alveryn Silero - Male *Dauvira Silero - Female Dalisiore Family - Family of Linguists *Celinda Dalisiore - Female *Aisellan Dalisiore - Male *Osgisien Dalisiore - Male *Missette Dalisiore - Female *Idwynne Dalisiore - Female *Gesianna Dalisiore - Female *Jesireve Dalisiore - Female *Iianore Dalisiore - Female Abramian Family - Family of Storytellers *Senesha Abramian - Female *Amryna Abramian - Female *Merethne Abramian - Female *Kiratta Abramian - Female *Emyron Abramian - Male *Valephels Abramian - Male *Celyania Abramian - Female *Gebriani Abramian - Female Nadeau Family - Family of Cooks and Toxicologists *Ivenda Nadeau - Female *Chias Nadeau - Female *Naiya Nadeau - Female *Maydla Nadeau - Female *Ayleri Nadeau - Female *Waibrin Nadeau - Male *Yverhal Nadeau - Male *Vyroni Nadeau - Female Infamous Notables Only four infamous notables will be created and then added to as they are taken off the list by players. Kovani House The Kovani House (mostly an NPC family) is now a small noble house that has been downsized through several political mishaps. The Kovani are known to be very treacherous and sly. Those of the Kovani who didn't turn out that way fled the house via marriage or gained sanctuary from other noble houses. Known crimes of the Kovani are murders of nobles, mages and clergy. They are known to hire smugglers and have ties with pirates. Espionage, briberies, extortion are the some of the other known criminal activities that the Kovani are deft at doing on others. The more notable Kovani is Gades' father, who beat Gades regularly to keep Gades subdued. However Gades was smart enough to find friendship with the Giannells. Cherise Giannell, in particular, was the woman who sought to politically force Gades' father to marry Gades off to her. *Ryben Kovani aka Ryben the Raging : Ryben is a nobleman as a direct descendent of the Kovani Head of House. However, he will never be Head of House because even if his reputation has been bloated, he is unfit to lead anything. Favored by his mother, she has been using her powers as a ruthless Kovani noblewoman to built up Ryben's reputation. She would use others to spread his infamy across many kingdoms. Of course, she knew that her son was not at all a leader, instead he is a scientist. Now science for Ryben was an obsession and this obsession lead to several horrifying experiments which he never thought of as amoral. : Coupled with his mother's built-up reputation for him and his own atrocious experiments, he became known as Ryben the Raging. No one wanted to anger him since that seemed to spur on his twisted scientific experiments. Much of this is curbed by Avarik the Avarice (NPC). Famous Notables Category:Characters Category:Incomplete